Can't Dance
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. Mo/Glitch. Even as the hottest B-Boys around with the sickest dance moves, there's one move that Glitch can't get down.


When news of a formal dance in celebration of winter at DCI headquarters was spread around, Mo was probably the first to take action.

Being twenty-four years old, he had a decent amount of experience under his belt when it came to dancing.

He did jazz with Emilia, modern with MacCoy- only once though because Mo wasn't so sure how he felt about that- hip hop with Taye, swing and salsa with Angel, and finally ballroom dancing with Rasa.

Yes, that had been a bit too touchy feely for Mo, as well as it being far too slow for him.

The way that they carried their partners swiftly around the dancefloor wasn't of Mo's best interest for a while.

But now here he was, being told every miniscule and unnecessary detail of the dance by none other than Lima.

She _would_ be the one to organize an event like this.

"You need a date, and it's semi-formal. If you can't even do the box dance I suggest you take some lessons," She told Mo, arching one of those penciled-on eyebrows at Mo while he sort of looked at her from under his hood.

"Uh-huh." Mo muttered, practically blowing off the whole situation and not saying much to her after.

Little talks, Mo- keep it that way.

Once their conversation was relatively over, Mo made his way to the part of DCI that he and Glitch shared.

It was a nice place for dancers of their caliber, and of course they thanked DCI for giving them such nice living quarters.

Everyone had their living quarters,but theirs was on the top floor with a view over the city, showing off the lights at night and the pink sky from the sunrise early in the morning.

Mo opened up the door to find Glitch sitting on the couch, emerald orbs glued to a flatscreen.

An XBOX controller rested in his hands while his long fingers jammed buttons all over the controller, obviously doing something.

I mean, he was playing Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 so more likely than not, his button-mashing would do him some good combo wise.

Mo strode over to the television and turned it off with the touch of a button.

The annoying clicking of buttons ceased and Glitch's face twisted into a shocked expression.

"Mo! Are you serious?! I was this close to beating Hsien-Ko and getting to Galactus!" Glitch cried in dismay.

"G, get up." Mo instructed.

"Lima told me all about this winter formal and you don't know jack shit about ballroom dancing."

Glitch blinked in confusion, only for Mo to let out a sigh. "So I'm going to teach you. Hop up."

Glitch set down the controller on the couch and stood in front of Mo, staring up at him.

"Alright G," Mo started, looking down at the considerably smaller young man.

"Ballroom dancing is easy as pie. Gimme your hands."

Glitch carefully put his hands out and Mo scooped them into his quickly.

He set Glitch's hand up on his shoulder, and Mo put his hand on Glitch's lower back.

Glitch's face flushed, making his green eyes shimmer more than they usually did.

Dare always joked that Glitch had anime eyes, but that was a different story.

"Aight, now, I'm gonna step forward with my left foot and-"

"I step forwards with my right?" Glitch asked with a grin, hoping he was right.

"Do you wanna step on each other's toes?" Mo made a face at him and Glitch offered an apologetic smile.

"No, you step back with your right foot. Then we both sidestep to your left, okay?"

Glitch nodded.

"Then you step forwards with your left foot, I'll step back, and then we slide to your right this time."

"It's that simple?"

"Sounds easier than it looks, G, but after a few practices you can probably do it."

"I know I can do it."

"Good, then let's see it."

Mo counted down under his breath; 5, 6, 7, 8... Mo stepped forward and Glitch stepped forward- hard- and Mo yelped and  
they both quickly stepped away from each other.

"Glitch!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was leading!"

"When did anyone decide that you were leading?!" Mo let out a deep sigh.

"Glitch...Just- let's do it again, aight?"

Glitch nodded.

5, 6, 7, 8... Mo stepped forwards and Glitch stepped back- progress!

Then Glitch and Mo both sidestepped, but Glitch did so far too quickly and then he took it upon himself to step forwards.

Mo hissed at him stepping on his toes, and he pushed Glitch back to recover from him stomping on his toes yet again.

Glitch's feet crossed and he lost his balance, letting out a yelp while Mo tried to catch him.

'Tried' would be the keyword here.

Mo ended up falling too, and as a safety net he caught Glitch- sort of- and they both fell on their side.

They made slight oofs, and after a second they realized that they had fallen.

They were in each other's arms, and Glitch's gaze was locked with Mo's for a moment before his lower lip quivered and the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

Glitch started to sputter a bit and Mo watched, a smile spreading from ear to ear while Glitch burst into laughter.

They laughed and they held each other's hands, their legs intertwined while their faces lit up at the sight of the other laughing.

And yet here they were, laying in a mess of limbs and laughs, sharing a brief kiss every once in a while and continuing the giggling.

Maybe today wasn't the day for dancing after all.


End file.
